1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a roller curtain fixing bracket, and more particularly to a roller curtain fixing bracket for both inner and outer windows. The roller curtain fixing bracket is composed of one single type of components so that the roller curtain can be more conveniently installed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional roller curtain device generally includes a left fixing bracket and a right fixing bracket with different structures. The left and right fixing brackets are first locked on the wall and then the cooperative cord winder and the curtain sheet reel are mounted on the fixing brackets in front of the window to shade the sunlight. Different forms of windows have different window edge structures with different depth. Therefore, it is necessary to design different fixing brackets for fixing the roller curtain. The different specifications of different windows necessitate numerous components so that the cost is higher. Moreover, in installation, it is necessary to distinguish the left-side and right-side components from each other. As a result, it is time-consuming and complicated to assemble and install the roller curtain.